La otra cara de la máscara
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: Danielle es una chica, común y corriente. Sin embargo, oculta que es una otaku, para que su hermana no haga travesuras con sus mangas. Un día, al leer un manga, descubre unas incripciones rarísimas. "¿Soy la elegida? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?"


_**Ohayo! Soy Tamami-chan, para los que no me conocen. Bien, ésta es mi primer fic de Bleach, espero que les guste. Puse todo mi empeño en ello :'D**_

_Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Bleach, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Excepto mi OC muajaja (?)_

* * *

"_aaa" Pensamientos._

"aaa" POV Normal.

* * *

**Título: La otra cara de la máscara**

.-.-.

_Prólogo: "Una persona. Una elegida"_

…

_["¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

"_¡No tendrías que haberlo hecho, estúpido!" le grité, derramando lágrimas por la orilla de mis ojos._

_La sangre empapó mis manos. Me sentía horrible, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. La persona enfrente de mí parecía protegerme con sus largos brazos. Tenía unos ojos tristes, de color verde oscuro. Sentía pena por él, pena y dolor. No quería que hiciese eso… ¿Por qué diablos lo hizo?... Luego, lentamente mi vista se nubló, y no recordé nada más._

_Si pudiera reescribir el destino, lo haría. Si hubiera muerto en vez de él… lo haría…]_

…

* * *

Me desperecé lentamente, con un sudor frío. _Menos mal que era una pesadilla_, _pensé cobardemente._

_¿Quién era ese chico? Sus ojos parecían tan tristes… _Pensé, con amargura

Abrí los ojos, desperezándome. Seguía teniendo sueño.

Vislumbré una habitación de paredes blancas, algo opacadas por la suciedad, aunque en buen estado. A mi lado yacía una mesita de luz, con una lámpara encima.

Me tapé los oídos. Una niña de ojos ámbar me observaba, abriendo exageradamente su boca. Y ésta, era mi hermana pequeña.

-¡ESTEFANNYYYYY DESPIÉRTATE YA! ¡MAMÁ TE PREPARÓ EL DESAYUNO PARA IR A LA ESCUELA!-

Le dije que se callara, que hacía mucho ruido, y que ya me había levantado. Luego, lloró con lágrimas falsas, para atraer la atención de mamá, y le diría que le había molestado. No era del todo cierto, pero igualmente mi madre vino y me mandó una reprimenda, alegando que yo era su hermana mayor, y no tenía por qué hacer eso.

Siempre era a mí. Siempre tenía la culpa de hacerla llorar, además de que eran lágrimas de cocodrilo, que sólo hacían que los mayores tuvieran lástima de ella.

A veces… pero luego… pensé. Sólo era una cría que quería atraer la atención de mi madre.

Luego, media enfurruñada, bajé a la cocina. Tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar temprano. De paso, podría observarlo en la cercanía a 'esa' persona…

Desayuné huevos cocidos con tocino, hechos por mi tía, que venía de visita. Ella me trataba muy bien, sabiendo los problemas con mi Ariane, mi querida hermanita. Ella era una de las pocas personas que me comprendía. Le apreciaba mucho.

Antes de salir, me di un baño de burbujas. Era invierno, y hacía mucho frío en esta época del año.

Luego, me cambié a una camiseta amarilla, que era mi color favorito, puesto en él una estampa de margarita en el medio de ésta. Era un poco infantil, pero a mí me gustaba. Para mis piernas desnudas, corroboré con unos vaqueros. Y para terminar, una campera abrigada de color negro, y zapatillas de igual color. En mi escuela, podía llevar cualquier prenda. No te castigaban por no llevar uniforme, ya que era una escuela pública.

Me miré al espejo, para ver si tenía la ropa en buenas condiciones. En fin, cepillé mi cabello azabache, con pocas ondulaciones. Luego, me despedí de mi familia y salí por la puerta de madera.

Avancé a paso lento, ya que el viento frío me golpeaba la cara con fiereza. Al llegar, ya eran las ocho en punto, de la mañana. Llegaba justo en punto.

* * *

Me reuní con mis amigas en el salón. No tenía muchas, pero lo importante en realidad, no es en sí el número, si no el cariño que nos tenemos entre sí.

A mi alrededor, mis otros compañeros charlaban alegremente de cómo la habían pasado en las vacaciones.

"Hey, Danielle, ¿Tuviste problemas otra vez con tu hermana?" Me preguntó una chica de cabellos claros, dirigiéndose a mí.

"Supongo. Pero está bien, mi tía volvió hace poco. Además, no creo que Ariane se comporte así cuando crezca" le respondí, despreocupadamente.

Después de unos minutos, luego la profesora. Nos levantamos en silencio y le dedicamos un saludo.

En mi instituto, nos conocíamos todos entre sí, ya que no era un recinto tan grande. Tenía patio, eso sí, con un comedor a su lado.

A las personas les caía bien. Pero no me importaba mucho.

Las clases eran muy aburridas para mí, a excepción de literatura, que era una de las materias que más me gustaban, porque me encantaban los libros.

En el recreo, cuando abría mi casillero para sacar mi almuerzo, descubría muchas cartas con corazones. Un poco me asqueaban. Llegaban, diga lo que diga.

Una chica atrás de mí contenía la risa "Parece que eres la preferida de los chicos, señorita perfecta" manifestó con desprecio.

Bueno, parece que no a todos les caía bien.

"Siempre eres tú Katie. A decir verdad, creo que me tienes envidia. Ya que tanto las quieres, te las doy con gusto" le dije, agarrando los sobres y tirándoles a su cabeza.

"¡Pagarás por esto!" exclamó Micah, avergonzada. Al final, salió corriendo. Ella, desde que la conocí, fue una de mis enemigas. En primaria, me insultaba sin razón alguna. Pero yo no le respondía, para ver si servía ignorándola. Siguió haciéndolo, hasta el punto que me cansé y tomé venganza. Sé que eso no está bien, pero era la única manera de mantenerla a raya.

"Danielle, otro día dale una patada en el trasero por mí" exclamó Isabella, una chica de cabello rubio, muy enérgica. Ella se había retrasado en la clase, por eso llegó en ese momento. Si no, lo hubiera hecho ella misma.

"Claro" le respondí, convencida.

Llegó el momento en volver a casa. Saludé a mis amigas y volví.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, me saqué la pequeña llave de mi cuello, puesta así como un collar, para que no me la sacaran tan fácilmente.

Luego, con esa misma llave, la introduje en la cerradura de un cajón, un poco gastado por el tiempo, de roble.

Abrí el cajón. Adentro, se encontraban mangas y DVD de anime. Eran… como 'una pasión' secreta. Mi última serie era Bleach. Me emocionaba mucho los anime de acción.

El manga de hoy, era sobre el pasado de los capitanes. Parecía muy interesante.

¿Se imaginarán por qué lo escondo? Simplemente, porque no quiero que mi hermana los encuentre. Haría algo especialmente malo con ellos. Me daba escalofríos al pensarlo.

Bien. Me dispuse a leerlos. Con el pasar de las páginas, me sumergía más y más en ellos. Hasta que, los terminé. En la última página, había unos caracteres sumamente extraños. Pero… era extraño. Parecía comprenderlo de alguna manera.

"_Sólo el elegido puede leer estas inscripciones"_ Esas palabras resonaban dentro de mi cabeza. ¿De dónde salió esa voz?

Luego las inscripciones empezaron a brillar, tanto, que me cegó la vista por unos segundos. Luego, me agarró mucho sueño.

"Danielle, no te duermas" Me dije a mí misma. Pero, no pude resistirme. Lentamente, mis párpados empezaron a cerrarse lentamente, hasta que mi conciencia desapareció.

Al despertar, sentía que ya era de día. Era raro; no escuchaba a mi hermana gritarme. Me decidí a abrir los ojos.

Personas, dispuestas en _yukata, _seguían su camino, sin siquiera mirarme. Las casas a mi alrededor, parecían de muchos años.

_¿Dónde… estoy?_

* * *

_Fin Cap 1_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ésta historia, creo que me quedó bien :D.**_

_**Espero reviews! Se acepta cualquier tipo de críticas.**_


End file.
